Anabri’s Thanksgiving Extravaganza
by MaceEcam
Summary: Anabri’s Thanksgiving Extravaganza!
1. Chapter 1

5

A/N: Now you all may be asking "What's a Thanksgiving Extravaganza"? Well I'll tell you. This is a story requested by dear Anabri. Now I know what you are all thinking, but Mace, why would you create a fic for Anabri? Thomas Linguist told us she was your mortal enemy?

Well this is true. But then again, I have a lot of mortal enemies. Zaratan, Anabri, the rest of Neb's Angel (including cpneb, Thomas, and Samurai Crunchbird). And with that many mortal enemies it gets lonely around the holidays…which is why I hold annual truces at Thanksgiving and Christmas.

In addition I was recently adopted into Anabri's fanfiction "family" and was invited to dinner.

It's kind of a running gag that you won't get unless you hang around the forum or chat room. And so now it is with great pride that I bring you Anabri's Thanksgiving Extravaganza!!

Anabri's Thanksgiving Extravaganza

Chapter One: Preparations for the Meal

By MaceEcam

Anabri opened her eyed and yawned. Sitting up in her bed she looked at the calendar hanging on the wall.

Thanksgiving.

Jumping out of bed, she got ready for the day and then ran into the kitchen. Her mother Absentialuci, or Luci for short, was already in the kitchen cooking…cooking being composed of talking on the phone to make sure the already cooked turkey and ham she had ordered a week ago would be delivered on time. She mouthed "Your fathers in the TV room" to Anabri and continued arguing with the idiot on the other side of the line.

Anabri entered the room to find her dad watching his Spongbob Squarepants. Ran Hakubi, hearing someone enter the room quickly changed the channel to the Macy's Day Parade.

Right as the Spongbob balloon went by.

As Anabri calmed down from laughing at her father she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Turning, she found a strange man patting her on the arm.

"Hi Mike" She said to him.

Well, I said he was strange. I didn't say she didn't know him.

Mike Industries was Anabri's older brother (the fun one). "Hey Cheese, what's up?"

All of a sudden there was a loud ruckus as MaceEcam pulled into the driveway driving...the car from the Flintstones.

Anabri ran out to meet him. Mace climbed out of the car and hugged his favorite neice –and only- niece. "How's it going kiddo?"

"Pretty good Unka Mace. Where did you get that car?"

"This one?" he said patting it. "I was visiting other fandom's today and taunting them for not having as large a fanbase as Kim Possible. Anyway I saw this baby and just had to buy it.

"You bought it?" Ran asked his brother as he too entered the yard, his show having gone to commercial. Mace shrugged. "Bought, secret borrowed, all the same."

Ran looked over his brother disapprovingly as Anabri looked all over the car. She noticed something strange. "Uncle Mace, you added a foot rest to the front. How does it move?"

"I may have made some modifications…like the addition to an engine, plus all the other parts that make a car go."

Just then another car pulled up and Kwebs and Slivermist35 got out. After saying hi they headed into the house. Mace and Anabri followed.

Inside the house Luci was still talking on the phone. Her face fell as a clicking noise was heard. "He hang up on me…THAT A-*Mace places his hands over Anabri's ears so that she can't hear anything. After a moment she stopped to catch her breath, and Mace almost let go of Anabri's ears but quickly covered them again when Luci continued.

Anabri, meanwhile, was busy trying to squirm free of her uncle's hold while at the same time read her mother's lips. She wasn't doing very well when Mace, realizing what she was attempting, moved her so that she was facing away from her mother. Anabri pouted.

When he was sure Luci was done he freed his niece. "Are you done?" he asked to be sure. Luci nodded.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"That guy was a Jack-(pauses and see's Ana)-son. His name was Jackson. Anyway I ordered the food a week ago and they are supposed to deliver it, however he says they are too busy today and can't deliver it, we'd have to pick it up. But it's like a forty minute drive there."

"What?!?" Mace exclaimed. "I want to know what kind of incompetent business would-"

"It's owned by MaceCo" Luci interjected.

"-I'm sure they are doing there best." Mace concluded. He received a number of glares in return.

Mace snapped his fingers. "I'll go get it then."

"Forty there, forty back?" No one wants to wait an hour and a half for food Mace."

"Call them back up." He told her; Luci did as he asked. Taking a small device out of his pocket and strapped it to his wrist. He pushed the button just as the voice was saying- "Welcome to -"

And then he was gone, leaving a phone dangling from the wall. Luci picked it up and hung up.

"Well that was new."

"Secret borrowed off of Dementor?" Anabri guessed. "I'd say" was her mothers reply, "But it looks like he made it portable."

There was a load crash from the living room. In it Ana and Luci found Kwebs being mauled by Anabri's pet panda, Sally.

"Bad Sally! Down girl!" she admonished her. The panda, deciding that it had mauled Kwebs enough, lumbered out of the room and into the backyard to play with the other pets.

"A little help here guys…" Kwebs said from his bloody spot on the living room carpet.

"You know, she's awfully energetic lately" Silver said turning to Anabri."

"I know…mama says it's her time…whatever that means." Silver's face turned crimson at that. "I don't understand a lot of the things mama says…"

"You know, I'm still down here. You know, _bleeding_ everywhere." Kwebs called up to them weakly. "It's ok though…take your time…"

The two women turned and left the room, heading into the kitchen.

"Why won't anyone help me!" Kwebs called one last time before passing out.

Upon entering the kitchen they saw that Mace had returned with the food and was helping setting the table. The doorbell rang and Ran answered it. Neo the Sayian Angel and CaptainKodak1 entered.

"Granma, Grandpa!" Anabri shouted running to hug them. "Who are you calling grandma?" Neo demanded. "I'm not _that_ old"

"Compared to _me_ you are" Anabri teased.

"Why you little..." Neo started to chase Ana around the table and into the living room. Once they were there, there was a moment of silence and then Neo's voice called out.

"Um, why is there a dead guy in the living room?"

"Oh for Petes sake!" Mike yelled throwing his arms up in the air. Walking into the room in question he used a Phoenix Down on Kwebs. Kwebs stood up and glared at Ana and Silver.

"Now listen" Mike began. "I only have two of those left so if we could all avoid dying?"

Everyone nodded, and then Mace ran Kwebs through with a flaming broadsword.

Everyone glared at him.

"What, it was funny!" he insisted in his own defense. "Give me that!" Neo shouted grabbing the sword from him. A moment later it had returned to the form of a poking stick (+1) as Mike brought Kwebs back to life…again.

Luci called to them that Thanksgiving lunch was ready. Moving into the dining room they all sat down to dinner…

A/N And now I'm on MY way to eat dinner. When I am done I will come back and write the dinner chapter. This fic is done at the request of Anabri, and will be a twoshot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Sorry, sorry, sorry it's late. RL has been killing me._

Anabri's Thanksgiving Extravaganza!!

By MaceEcam

Chapter 2

Everyone sat down at the dining room table. Luci sat at the head on the table, her back pressed up against the wall. To her right sat Ran, and two her left was Anabri. MaceEcam sat next to his niece with Kwebs to his left, who had his wife Silvermist next to him. Next to Silver was Neo, and next to her was CapK. Then was Mike. (9 people at the table; 4 on one side, the on the other, plus 1 on each end.)

After saying prayers, MaceEcam began to walk around the table, shoveling some of the mashed potatoes he had brought over onto peoples plates. After he sat down, he was about to take a bit of his turkey when something caught his focus.

"Um, what's wrong?" he asked in response to the nervous looks on everyone's face. Well, everyone except Kwebs, who had started shoveling food down his throat the moment prayers were done, and was now working on the potatoes.

"Well Mace, it's just that..well you see…we think you may have poisoned the potatoes." Luci said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I would never do that!" Mace said. And then Kwebs fell over dead.

Everone glared at Mace.

"Ok, I poisoned Kwebs. But ONLY Kwebs, I promise." They still didn't believe him, so he took a bite of his potatoes. "See?"

MaceEcam fell over dead.

Anabri was about to cry because both of her uncle's were dead. I mean one of them dead she'd be fine, but BOTH? But before the tears could come, Mace popped back up. "I'm ok!"

"Now then" he continued wiping some food off his shirt. "What were we talking about?"

"You killed my husband!" Silvermist accused.

"Well someone holds a grudge."

"It happened less than five minutes ago!"

"Am I going to have any lines in this fic?" Ran interrupted. Both Mace and Silvermist gave him a withering look, then continued with their fight.

"Look, can't Mike just revive him again?"

"Come to think of it, why hasn't he yet?" CapK asked.

That was a good point, Mike usually brought Kwebs back the moment he died. Why didn't he this time? Everyone looked at him.

Apparently he had some of the potatoes as well.

"Huh. Well that explains it."

As this was going on, Anabri was laughing her head off. Mace caught it and put it back on her neck.

Neo reached into Mike's pocket and pulled out a pair of Phoenix Downs. Casting one of them, Mike popped back up.

"What happened? Why are you all…(spots the Phoenix Down in neo's hand) DAMN IT MACE!"

"What?"

"You killed me!"

"You can't prove that. Where's the body?"

"I'M THE BODY!!"

"You look pretty lively for a corpse."

Ran stepped in before Mike could kill Mace. "Mike, could you…" he said nodding toward Kwebs. Mike sighed and cast the remaining Phoenix Down.

Nothing happened.

"Why didn't-"

All of the sudden the turkey jumped and starting running around the room…with its head cut off.

Yes, a bad pun I know. Back to the story.

As the turkey began running around the kitchen people began to dive for it, attempting to catch the reanimated bird. Finally neo caught it; blasting it to pieces with a BE.

"Nice shooting" Mace told her looking at the weapon warily.

"Thanks" she said. Just then her stomach growled. "I'm hungry…I forgot to eat again…"

"NEO!" Everyone admonished.

"Well, as soon as Mike fixes Kwebs we can eat"

"But the turkey's gone!" Anabri said.

"Yes, but we still have the ham..and uh..the green bean casarole. And the potatoes!"

Everyone glared at him.

"I'll be right back…" Mace said picking up the phone. He was gone in a flash.

Mike was about to revive Kwebs when Silver stopped him. "Should someone hold down the ham?" Mike nodded and signaled CapK.

CapK held down Ran.

"The OTHER ham you idiot" Ran said trying to push CapK off of him. CapK stood up and held down the actual ham as Mike used the PD.

Kwebs sat up, his face covered in potatoes. "Now why would you guys think Mace poisoned the potatoes, this stuff is great!" He noticed them staring at him. "What, is there something on my face?"

After cleaning off Kweb's face and throwing out the remainder of the potatoes, everyone sat down to enjoy what was left of the food. Luci was about to take a bite of the green bean casserole when the phone rang. She picked it up, and a second later Mace appeared carrying a fully cooked turkey.

"Uncle Mace!" Anabri exclaimed, "Where did you get a turkey at this late a notice?"

Ran crossed his arms. "Yes Mace, where?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you mean. Though I was tempted to take IT's…No, knowing me I knew something like this might happen and had Turkey II ready."

"Turkey II?" Luci raised her eyebrows.

"You stole that from KP!" Neo accused.

"Secret borrowed!"

Anabri calmed them all down before it could escalate into a full fledged writer war. The rest of dinner went smoothly, with slight bickering when people tried to hog some items (Mace has always had a weak spot for the green bean casserole).Finally the meal was done and no one could eat another bite. Everyone's stomachs were comically extended.

"I don't think I can eat another bite…" Mace said, before taking another bite.

"I hope your wrong," Luci said as went into the kitchen, "Because I made cookies!"

"Luci no!" Everyone yelled at once, but it was too late.

"Cookie?"

Neo ran for it.

"COOKIE!!!!" Mace was after her in a second, foam flying wildly from his mouth.

"I am not a cookie!" Neo screamed back at him as he chased her around the house. Loud noises could be heard as the two of them played Tom and Jerry, wrecking all of the furniture

"Not the TV!" Ran yelled as the television was destroyed in the conflict..

Coming back into the kitchen, Neo ducked as Kwebs swung a pan at the pair. It hit Mace square in the face and knocked him out.

"That's for killing me!" he spat at Mace's prone form. Mace sat up. "I'm ok!"

Mace stood up. "What happened, last thing I remember was Luci going into the kitchen."

"Luci said coo-", Kwebs began but stopped when Neo pounced on him and started pounding him to death with her +1 poking stick. "DON'T! SAY! THAT! WORD!" she climbed off of him and Mike cast PD again.

"You know, this has given me a plot bunny." Mace said holding his hand out. On cue, a small rabbit appeared in his outstretched hand.

"MACE NO!"

"RAN-HULK SMASH PUNY PLOT BUNNY!"

"Oh oh"

THE END


End file.
